Louis Golding
Louis Golding (November 19, 1895 - August 9, 1958) was an English poet and prose writer, famous in his time especially for his novels; he also wrote also short stories, essays, fantasies, and travel books. Life Born in Manchester into a Ukrainian-Jewish family, Golding was educated at Manchester Grammar School and Queen's College, Oxford. He used his Manchester background (as 'Doomington') and Jewish themes in his novels, the first of which was published while he was still an undergraduate (his student time was interrupted by service in World War I). His novel Magnolia Street was a bestseller of 1932; it is based on the Hightown area of Manchester as it was in the 1920s. It features, authentically enough, a street divided into 'gentile' and 'Jewish' sides. It was a 1939 play for Charles B. Cochran in an adaptation by Golding and A.E. Rawlinson, and was also filmed as Magnolia Street Story. Anthony Boucher and J. Francis McComas named Honey for the Ghost the best supernatural novel of 1949,saying it "begins with infinite leisure but builds to an incomparable climactic terror.""Recommended Reading," F&SF, February 1950, p.107 Film screenplays on which Golding collaborated included that of the Paul Robeson film The Proud Valley (1940); this work with Robeson may have led to his later visa problems with the U.S. authorities, The (1940). He also was involved in the script of the 1944 film of his novel Mr. Emmanuel. Publications Poetry *''Sorrow Of War: Poems. London: Methuen, 1919. *''Shepherd Singing Ragtime, and other poems. London: Christophers, 1921. *''Prophet And Fool: A collection of poems''. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1923. *''Poems Drunk and Drowsy''. London: Centaur Press, 1933. Play *''The Song of Songs. Newly interpreted and rendered as a masque''. London: Corvinus Press, 1937. Novels *''Forward from Babylon. London: Christophers, 1920; New York: Moffat, Yard, 1921. *''Seacoast of Bohemia. London: Christophers, 1923; New York: Knopf, 1924. *''Day of Atonement''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1925; New York: Knopf, 1925. *''Luigi of Catanzaro''. London: E. Archer, 1926. *''The Miracle Boy''. London & New York: Knopf, 1927. *''Store of Ladies''. London & New York: Knopf, 1927. *''The Prince or Somebody''. London & New York: Knopf, 1929. *''Give Up Your Lovers''. London: Heinemann, 1930; New York: Cosmopolitan, 1930. *''Magnolia Street''. London: Gollancz, 1932; New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1932. *''Five Silver Daughters'' (Tales of the Silver Sisters 1). London: Gollancz, 1934; New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1934. *''Black Frailty'' (illustrated by Ulrica Hyde). London: Centaur Press, 1934. *''The Camberwell Beauty''. London: Gollancz, 1935; New York: Farrar & Rinhart, 1935. *''The Pursuer''. London: Gollancz, 1936; New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1936. *''The Dance Goes On''. London: Rich & Cowan, 1937; New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1937. *''Mr. Emmanuel: A novel. (Tales of the Silver Sisters 2). London: Rich & Cowan, 1939; New York: Literary Guild of America, 1939. *''Who's There Within? London & New York: Hutchinson, 1942. *''No News from Helen''. London: Hutchinson, 1943; New York: Dial Press, 1943. *''The Vicar of Dunkerly Briggs''. London: Vallancey Press, 1944. *''Swoop of the Falcon''. London: Poynings Press, 1944. *''The Glory of Elsie Silver'' (Tales of the Silver Sisters 3). London: Book Club, 1945; New York: Dial Press, 1945. *''The Dance Goes On''. London & New York: Rich & Cowan, 1947. *''Three Jolly Gentleman''. London: Hutchinson, 1947. *''The Dark Prince: A short novel''. London: Findon, 1948. *''Honey for the Ghost''. London: Hutchinson, 1949; New York: Dial Press, 1949. *''The Dangerous Places''. (Tales of the Silver Sisters 4). London & New York: Hutchinson, 1951. *''The Loving Brothers''. London: Hutchinson, 1952. *The Bareknuckle Breed (ghostwritten by Emanuel Litvinoff). London & New York: Hutchinson, 1952. *''To the Quayside'' (ghostwritten by Emanuel Litvinoff). London: Hutchinson, 1954. * The Little Old Admiral. London: Hutchinson, 1958; New York: Vanguard Press, 1958. *''The Frightening Talent''. London & New York: W.H. Allen, 1973. Short Fiction *''The Doomington Wanderer: A book of tales''. London: Gollancz, 1934. *''The Editor Regrets: Stories''. London: M. Joseph, 1937. *''The Man in the White Tie, and other stories''. London: Vallancey Press, 1944. *''The Call of the Hand, and other stories''. Wineham, Sussex UK: Poynings Press, 1944. *''Pale Blue Nightgown: A book of tales''. London: Hutchinson, 1944. *''Bert and Mary, and other stories''. London: Vallancey Press, 1945. *''Bareknuckle Lover, and other stories''. London: Polybooks, 1947. *''Louis Golding's boxing tales : a collection of thrilling stories of the ring''. London: Findon, 1948. Non-fiction *''Mount Scopus from Oxford''. London: Friends of the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, 1926. *''A Letter to Adolf Hitler''. London: Hogarth Press, 1932. *''James Joyce''. London: Thornton Butterworth, 1933. *''Terrace in Capri: An imaginary conversation with Norman Douglas''. London: Centaur Press, 1934. *''Adventures in Architecture''. London: Corvinus Press, 1936. *''The Jewish Problem''. Harmondsworth, Middlesex, UK: Penguin, 1938. *''Hitler Through the Ages''. London: Sovereign Books, 1939. *''The World I Knew. London: Viking Press, 1940. Travel *''Sunward. London: Chatto & Windus, 1924; New York: Knopf, 1924. *''Sicilian Noon''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1925; New York: Knopf, 1926. *''Those Ancient Lands: Being a journey to Palestine''. London: Ernest Benn, 1928; New York: Knopf, 1928. *''This Wanderer'' (illustrated by Allan McNab). New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1935. *''In the Steps of Moses the Lawgiver]. London: Rich & Cowan, 1937. *''In The Steps Of Moses the Conqueror (with T.E. Lawrence). London: Rich & Cowan, 1938. *''Paris Calling''. Wineham, Sussex, UK: Poynings Press, 1945. *''Louis Golding Goes Travelling''. London: Vallancey Press, 1945. *''Goodbye to Ithaca''. London: Hutchinson, 1955; New York: T. Yoseloff, 1958. Edited *''We Shall Eat and Drink Again: A wine and food anthology'' (edited with André Simon). London: Hutchinson, 1944. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Louis Golding, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 27, 2014. See also * List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *2 poem by Golding: "For Now Comes Summer," "Shepherd Singing Ragtime" *Golding in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Numbers," "Full of Laughter" * Three Poems in ''Poetry, March 1929 ("A Springtime Lost," "A Jolly God," "Calm Lady") * Louis Golding at PoemHunter (3 poems: "Ploughman at the Plow," "The Singer of High State," "Shepherd Singing Ragtime") *Louis Golding at Poetry Nook (4 poems) ;Books * Louis Golding at International Science Fiction Database. ;About * Louis Golding in the Encyclopædia Britannica. Category:English novelists Category:English poets Category:Ukrainian Jews Category:English Jews Category:British Jewish writers Category:1895 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Writers from Manchester Category:People educated at Manchester Grammar School Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of Queen's College, Oxford